


With You, I'm Always Home

by thedancingstorm



Series: Stupid Story Series [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gay, Human AU, Kissing, Logan is a good friend, Love, M/M, Roman is dense, Roommates, or trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Roman is even more confused by Logan's suggestion. So he confronts him. And then, Patton is distracting.





	With You, I'm Always Home

Roman stares at the notebook. It’s been maybe days, weeks, or even months – or maybe just hours – that he was looking at Logan’s handwriting of his own words. His suggestions. It didn’t make sense Logan would give his notebook to Roman when the words were about how to tell someone they loved them. Why would Roman need advice on that? Why would Roman need _his own_ advice?

Was Logan implying Roman was in love?

Roman walks up to Logan with the notebook, who was reading against the wall.

“Hey,” Roman says. Logan looks up without changing his head position.

“Yes?” He goes back to reading.

“ Why did I need the notebook?” Roman asks.

“Oh, because you need your own advi c e of how to tell someone you love them,” Logan answers without hesitation. 

“ Are you serious?”

“I’m always serious.”

“I mean, why would I need it? This is my own advi c e!”

“I know.”

“And on top of that, I don’t  _like someone a lot_ !” Logan looks up at Roman, adjusting his glasses.

“Really?” he says, raising his eyebrows. “I may not be one for feelings, but I do realize patterns. You exhibit many behaviors I have noticed in myself, as well as Patton, when around the person of interest.”

Roman scoffs in disgust, his face grimacing. “You’ve not seen me around my friends enough to come to that conclusion!”

“I agree. It takes months to realize a pattern, much less prove one. But I’m not talking about your theater friends.”

Roman tries to think. He starts to talk to himself, “The only people I hang out with around you are you guys.”

“Then, logically, who would you think I assume you like?” Logan asks.

Well, it couldn’t be Patton, because Logan wouldn’t even  _try_ to help. He wouldn’t even get close to Roman with this subject if it were Patton. It couldn’t be Logan himself either. Logan would probably just say it out right. He would just reject – shudder – Roman, definitely not help him. So that only left:

“Virgil,” Roman whispers with a realization.

“Exactly.”  Logan goes back to his book on a nook.

Roman squints his eyes. “I don’t love Virgil!” he says, tittering along the way.

“Sure.”

Roman scoffs, this time in more of offense. Roman knows his feelings more than anyone! He knows that when he’s around Virgil, he’s just as  _nervous_ than when he’s on stage – which is never! When he’s around Virgil, he  _never_ messes up his lines and words. When he’s around Virgil, he doesn’t lose his confidence. He feels just the way around Virgil than he does around both Logan and Patton. 

How dare Logan assume!

Before Roman has time to protest, Patton comes through the door of the little house they were all renting out. “I’m home!”

It’s so subtle, but Roman notices the lightening of Logan’s face. “Hello, Patton. How was your day?”

Patton skips to Logan and Roman. “Good. How was yours?”  He wraps his arms around Logan’s neck, while Logan hugs Patton. They share a quick peck. 

“It was good, also.” They stare lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“Get a room, you two!” Roman exclaims dramatically, breaking both their stares. They look at Roman.

“Hello, Roman!” Patton says, turning to hug Roman. Roman hugs back. “Did you have a good day?”

Roman thinks about what he did all day. Oh, yeah. Looking at that notebook. “It was...” He contemplates. “Good.” He wouldn’t want to upset Patton.

“So,” Patton starts going towards the kitchen to, probably, cook dinner. “What did you both do?”

Since either they were all waiting on each other to reply to that, there was silence for a little bit. Then Roman speaks up. “Well… I just… was in my room, thinking.”

“All day? Wow. What were you thinking about? Do you want to talk about it?” Patton asks, getting more and more worried with each question.

“Oh, no no no! Don’t worry about it,” Roman says with a smile. “It was great.”

Patton exhales in relief. He then turns to Logan. “And you?”

Logan looks around nervously. He adjusts his glasses. “I was… reading,” he says, almost ashamed.

“That’s wonderful! What were you reading?”

“ Uh...” Logan holds up with nook. “A book about how the- space is trying to- that space is a dangerous place.”

“Oh, that’s interesting!” Patton exclaims. The pans start to sizzle.

“Do you need help?” Logan asks  in a soft voice, putting down his nook on the counter. 

Patton looks up with an excited expression. “Sure. You can help me, if you like.” Logan goes into the kitchen. Patton moves  around the food inside one of the pots, making sure it wouldn’t burn. Logan puts boiling water in a pot and sprinkles salt into the water. He turns on the heat while Patton mixes the food in the other pot.  He decides that both pans are done cooking and take them off the fire.

“Well, now all we have to  do is wait a little for the water to boil,” Patton says. He turns to Logan with a smirk. He takes Logan’s necktie and pulls it – and therefore Logan – closer to him. He passionately connects his lips with Logan’s. 

Roman inhales to the sudden PDA. “Guys!” he hisses, making sure to absolutely pay attention to the almost boiling water. 

It takes  _forever_ for the water to start bubbling. “Patton!” Roman calls out, looking at both his roommates leaning on the fridge. “Patton!” Roman says it louder. No one pays attention. “Patton!” Roman yells for the third time. That finally gets their attention.

“Yes, Roman?”

“The water is boiling.”

“Oh, thank you!” Patton leaves a very flustered Logan against the refrigerator to put some pasta in the pot.

It doesn’t take long for dinner to be all done.

“At table!” Patton yells. Roman doesn’t know why he’s saying that so loudly, since both Logan and he are there already. And Virgil doesn’t want to see Roman.

Or at least, that’s what Roman had thought until he sees Virgil standing in the doorway with a content smile. Roman’s breath hitches.

“Sorry for avoiding everyone lately,” Virgil says.

“Oh, that’s quite alright,” Logan says, adjusting his glasses. “Welcome back.”

“Yeah, Virge! Come sit! We understand if you needed to give yourself a bit of space!” Patton says.

“Hi,” Roman just says.

“Hi,” Virgil replies  when going to sit next to Roman, the only seat left.

What even  _is_ going through Roman’s mind?


End file.
